YGO HIDDEN TRUTHS
by ScarlettRose95
Summary: Book 1 the Light Of Lathina Book Series 1year after the cerimonal Duel in Present day eygpt the yamis return2the world of the living &More truth about the past comes2light from yami's real past in ancent Eygpt to the truth about yugi past with his brother heba with the impatient yami's wanting 2reunite with they hakari how will marik &ishizu servive there now crazy life in eygpt.
1. Trailer

In 2008 you said fairwell to are hero and watch as yugi learn to stand on his own.

Now in 2018 a Whole new adventure begains in a whole new series in Yugioh The Light Of Lathina.(La/thee/nah)

One year after the cerimonal Duel in Present day eygpt the yamis return to the world of the living as the millenium item return and the appearence of 7 new items and a new mysterious city.

As a mysterious girl keep apearing to yugi and the gang what new threat threatens with new and old friends as the past come to light will yugi and the gang uncover the greatest mystery of all.

In Yugioh Light Of Lathina Book Series

 **COMING SOON!**


	2. Prolouge

**5000 Years Ago Ancient Egypt**

As a ash fell in the smoke so thick you could taste the a ashish a young man and a young girl was seen talking as the loud frantic screen of the city citizens could be heard as they were seen fleeing the city.

????: my king are you sure you want to do this it would mean that when you are reincarnated a part of yourself will be stuck here.

????: I know Alexandria and please I may be your king but am still your brother I need you to help me and the other will seal the darkness away but the seal won't hold so I need you to use your magic to help hold the seal until his return.

Alexandria: but if I cast the spell all memories of you and your friends and the city will vanish until the said day.

????: I know that why am having my friends tell the people to head to the city of Egypt after everyone has left me and my friends will use the items of Hakari to seal the evil away then you will cast your spell.

????: my king all the citizens have been evacuated from the city.

????: ok I'll leave you to it sister

Alexandria: *sigh* yes big brother

????: alright let do this

As 7 people stood in a circle a light shined bright enough to blind those around them as they each yelled what part of themself that that wish to sacrifice the light vanish and the 7 items fell to ground as the young girl pick them up she cast her spell as the items in her hand vanish as the city began to shake around her the building and the once grand city sank into the sands.

 **1986 Tokyo Japan**

As a young tri color hair boy lay on the floor crying a young black and Red hair woman came running followed by another tri color haired boy as the woman asked what happened and young Man answer her by saying that the young brat had made him drop a valuable project.

As the woman started yelling at him saying that he just a kid well the man didn't have it and smack the woman as she fell backwards she hit her head on the corner of the table behind her scared the older boy took the other to there room unaware that in the kitchen the rage that was place next to the stove started to catch fire.

Soon the two boys heard a loud scream followed by a slam of a door thinking that there dad left the older one started to do what he could to cheer up his younger brother as he finally succeeded he noticed a small amount of smoke coming in though there door remembering what his mother use to tell him.

He went into there closet and grab his and his brother emergency bags and pack a few pictures along with there duel decks and put his book bag on backwards and put his brothers book bag on his back and told his brother to get on his back after he did he open the window leading to the fire excape.

As he climbed down the first excape he heard his scared brother whin after they reach the ground he put his brother down and gave him a phone and ask his brother if he remembered there grandfather's number as the young boy nodded the older boy told him to run to the police station that wasn't too far away and call there grandfather since he was going to go back in to find their mother.

As the younger boy has intently nodded and ran but look back one last time before taking off around the corner as the older boy begain to trun around he was grab from behind and pulled away from the fire excape as he was shove in the car he soon realize it was none other then his father.

After he shut the door he got into the driver sit and lock the door as he trun around he told the boy if he tryed to excape he would make sure that his younger brother met a similar fate as there mother scared for his younger bother safety realizing that the fire must of been started by his father he decided to do as he was told as his father trun around he started the care and headed to the air port.

As they was about to board a plane the older boy look back and whispered to the point were only he could hear "am sorry little brother i promise I'll come back and find you someday no matter how long that will take"

???? : Heba let's go

As he ran down the tunnel he soon boarded the plan to the place he would soon call home.


	3. Yami's Return

**Thursday April 2, 2009 11:45pm**

In the midst of the vast darkness of the midnight desert, as all its inhabitants were asleep in their beds, the ground beneath them began to shake... while on the edge of the city of Cairo pillars and statues could be seen rising from the desert sand, revling a city surrounded in mystery. As the city stopped rising, a stone statue of a young maiden rised from the sands and now stands in front of the city's mighty gate.

 **Saturday Apirl 4 2009 Present Day Eygpt**

????: Sister are you sure about this nothing was fortold about this plus it not heard of.

????: i know that marik but if porfesser hawkins is right then the Millenium items are returning and since the millenium puzzle is in the After Life With Atem Then that means that Atem should return.

As they stood there decussing this a bright light blinging them they had to cover there eye when they uncovered them they found the once destoryed cave look like it never cave in.

????: Look marik i was right you...coming brother?

As the two walk in the stair leading into the cave was in tack along with the cave wall and ceiling as they entered the room there stood the stage where the final caramonal Duel Took Place and the stone door where in tack as they stood there the eye on the door started to glow as they covered there eyes the light soon died down as the door started to open.

After it open to revile two tri-color teens one pale skin with crimson eye the other look the same except his eygptian tan skin and one white hair smirking boy

????: Hey ishizu hey marik

Ishizu: Atem? But if your then who?

Yami: that along story but for now just know am yami he Atem were explan everything right brother

Atem: you got that right little brother

????: Hey no offince here but when the hell can i see Ryou i short of want to try to make up for what i did to him.

Ishizu: Bakura? I excepted atem i mean yami to return but how.

Yami: like i said it along story ill explan thing later.

As he said this the cave started to shake as they got out of there the cave once again cave in behind them.

Marik: well that would be the second time we servived that hahah···

Ishizu: Not funny marik

Bakura: are you sure your the good marik

Marik: of course i am by the way welcome back you to sorry i mean three.

Atem: thank but it my frist time back in the living world after ancient Eygpt so thanks for the welcome

Yami: dont worry Atem your like it here i cant wait to interduce you to yugi and the other.

Ishizu: not so fast dont forget you three dont have any form idinity here so for now your stay with us until we figure out how to get you any form of identification you may need including a passport to even go to japan.

Yami: right thanks ishizu

Bakura: wait so i have to wait for how long?

Ishizu: i dont know but for now let get you guys back to are place then tommorw marik can take you shoping for some new clothes i dont think ancient eygptian clothes would not stand out here.

Yami: ok thank ishizu

Ishizu: ok follow us.

Marik: coming guys

Yami: yeah let go atem

Bakura: yeah yeah


	4. Questions & Answers

After they arrive at ishizu and mariks home the yami's sat down as ishizu ask yami to explain why there was two version of him so he did.

Yami: Well as you know after i left for the afterlife i soon found out that there no such thing a reincarnation but the gods told me that there is a way for a soul to be brought back to the would of the living in a way that would be like reincarnation and that if a spell was cast for the soul to instead of passing on it return to the family members that live until a child is to be born then that soul become that unborn babys soul but it can only be done if a spell was cast.

Ishizu: wait dose that mean that yugi not your reincarnation nore is seto the reincarnation of prest seth.

Yami: that right and for some reason it for that exact same reason were here it seem the spell that was cast needed the millenium Puzzle back in this world.

Marik: sister you think

Ishizu: it just might brother

Yami: do you know something ishizu

Ishizu: i think but frist answer me this who is he why do you call him brother and why is his name atem?

Atem: it fine yami ill tell her you see when yami was 5 and i was 6 i got sick and pass away the kingdom already knew about me and how i was to be pharaoh of eygpt but the people didnt even know that my brother exsisted so our parents decided to have atem take my place and take my name when i died my brother took my place and the people of eygpt never knew so in short am yami older brother.

Marik: ok we didnt see that coming at all at lest that exsplain things right sis

Ishizu: yes brother well i got to call

porfesser hawkins a

nd tell him we were right and wrong.

Bakura: hey woman!

Ishizu: my name isnt woman bakura

Bakura: well are going to share what you know or what?

Ishizu: oh yeah i sorry well you see porfesser hawkins and his grand duaghter rebecca hawkins have decovered evedence of a city much like eygpt although he not 100% positive if it really excests but he specalates that like the city of Atlantis it shank into the sands of eygpt 5000 years ago around the time you seal your soul away yami.

Yami: what for real

Ishizu: yes and becouse of that decovery we figure out that the millenium Puzzle was going return to the world of the living which means there was a chance for you to return that why we where there.

Yami: i see

Bakura: but you didnt expect me or yami older brother showing up as well hah.

Marik: pretty much

Ishizu: well like i said i need to call porfesser hawkins and let him know about you guys so ill be back hey marik why dont you let them borrow some of your clothes until you get them some of there own.

Marik: ok follow me.


	5. Meet Heba & Mana

**Sunday April 5 2009**

ishizu: morning boys how you sleep

marik: find sister

ishizu: i can see that brother

marik: huh?

Bakura: i think she means your hair dude

marik: Ahh...

bakura: ahahahah...

yami: so ishizu have you figure out the time spand it whould take for use to get what we need to be able to get to japan?

ishizu: actully i have from what i figure out and i called in every favor and every person i could think of who could help us with this and it shoud be about two weeks from today.

bakura: What two dame week you couldnt get it fast.

as bakura said this he stood up and walk out as marik yami and atem stood up marik says how they should head out before bakura gets himself lost.

after catching up two bakura yami and atem decided to look at a cupple street venders while marik help bakura pick out a outfit as atem move on not reliszing his brother was still back at the last booth keep looking around until he bump into a boy about his hight also with tri-color hair but unlike him had sharp amethyst eyes.

????: watch were your going will yah!

Atem: oh am so sorry.

????: it find dont worry about it.

Atem: am Atem what your name?

Heba: am heba you new around here?

Atem: actully i am and i think i just lost my brother.

Heba: well allow me to help you find him i actully now a friend who father a police officer follow me.

Meanwhile with Yami

Yami: Atem were are you just great i get my older brother back then i go and lose him great going yami what a great younger brother you are letting him get lost.

????: excuse me but are you looking for someone?

Yami: yes actully i...Mana?

Mana: hey did you know my name do i know you or something but how can i know you if i never met you that impossible oh well it nice to meet you am mana.

Yami: sorry it just you look like a old friend of mine am yami.

Mana: well it nice to meet you yami so are you looking for someone?

Yami: yeah my older brother actully.

Mana: well ill help my father a police officer so am good when it comes to finding people and things follow me this way.

Soon as the 4 of them where getting tired yami and mana heard someone yell her name as both turn around to see heba and Atem make there way though the crowd.

Yami: Atem!...Yugi?

Atem: yami! Sorry i got destracted and didnt relize you warnt with me.

Yami: it fine

Atem: hey heba let me inturduce you this is my younger brother the one i told you about

Heba: i see it nice to meet you am Heba i see you met my friend mana.

Mana: yeah well that mystery solved

Heba: let me guess you where pertanding to be a detective again.

Mana: you know it after all i want to be a police officer like my dad someday and stop evil man from hurting people like you heba.

Marik: Yami Atem there you two are we been looking for you oh hi mana nice to see you again.

Mana: hello mr. Marik sir are these two your friends.

Marik: yes actully so how your dad.

Mana: great he said if he make one more arrest at some point and he could get permoted.

Marik: that great well we got to go tell your dad i said keep up the good work.

Mana: will do mr. Marik sir bye yami bye Atem it was nice meeting you

Heba: same here let meet up tommorw if you can in the two square.

Atem: sure bye

Yami: bye


	6. Town Of Cairo

**Monday April 6 2009**

Ishizu: Morning boys how was your day yesterday?

Bakura: boring if you ask me

Yami: it was great ishizu marik help us get the clothes we needed and we made some friends who want to meet up today in the town square.

Ishizu: i see do they have names.

Atem: yeah Heba and Mana

Ishizu: oh heba and mana i know them mana real sweet and heba he a nice boy al though to this day i cant help but wonder why he look so much like yugi.

Yami: yeah i relize that for a second i thought he was yugi yesterday before atem inturduce me to him not only that but mana look like a friend of mine from ancent eygpt and they share the same name.

Ishizu: you dont know the half of it yami do you know the name of mana father?

Yami: no she never said but she did say he was a police officer.

Ishizu: her father name is Mahado.

Yami: your kidding me.

Marik: no she isnt we work with mahado a few times.

Yami: wow.

Ishizu: anyhow when you two head into town me and marik will go with you bakura your welcome to stay here if you want if not your welcome to join us.

Bakura: thanks but no thanks.

Ishizu suit yourself ready boy let get going.

At the square

Mana:look heba there they are HEY Guys! Over Here!

Yami: hey mana

Atem: Hey Heba

Heba: hey Atem

Mana: hey yami

Yami: so what do you guys want to do.

Mana: well since you guys are new to this city we thought we could start are day giving you guys a tour. Then heba said he wanted to have a duel.

Atem: a duel?

Yami: yeah a duel it a card game atem me and yugi duel people all the time.

Heba: so you play duel monster then?

Yami: yeah but I don't have a deck on me right now and atem didnt have one more now how to play.

Mana: that find heba you brought all your cards right.

Heba: yeah and if your think what think your thinking then yeah I could help them make a deck to play us.

Yami: seriously thanks.

Heba: no problem all the cards i got where rather bought in stores or given to me by my grandfather.

Atem: your greandfather?

Heba: yeah he runs a card shop back in Japan i haven't see him in years.

Mana: you know heba that the frist time you mentioned your grandpa.

Heba: yeah well why don't we start the tour Mana want to start us off.

Mana: sure thing well as you already now this here is the town square where is between two shopping districts and straight a head of us is ciro high school that where me and heba go to school.

Heba: and down the street to the left of us is the police station where mana dad works.

Mana: yeah and that big building there to are right is the gaming Corporation there actully a game story that attract to the building that corporation is where heba dad works.

Ishizu: yeah if I remember correctly they work along side kiba corporation as well.

Yami: not surprised knowing jobs

Marik: that true ah ah..

Mana: wait you know Seto kiba

Yami: pretty much I even duel him.

Mana: what man your lucky

Heba: mana

Mana: what?

Heba: any how that are town for yah

Ishizu: thanks for given them a tour you two well me and marik have to get a few thing so why don't you four hang out here and me and marik will be back to get yami and atem in a few hours ok.

Mana: no problem ms.ishizu Mr.marik see you later

Yami: yes see you two later then.


	7. Building A Deck

Mana: ok now that the tour over who wants to get ice cream.

Atem: what ice cream?

Mana: What! You never tryed ice cream before!

yami: oh big brother you got to try it

mana: yeah your love it .

Atem: ok sure.

Mana: yeah Heba what about you?

Heba: yes ill take my usual.

Mana: ok come on yami you can help me Carrie them.

Yami: ok sure.

As Mana lead Yami to the ice cream shop Atem sat next to heba at the fountion.

Heba: so Atem you never had ice cream before.

Atem: didn't we already cover this? No I didnt.

Heba: yeah I know i just find it heard to believe you know your luck atem

Atem: I am?

Heba: yeah you have your younger brother and you two have nothing keeping you apart.

Atem: why do you say that do you have a brother too heba?

Heba: Yeah I do

Mana: here you go Heba Chocolate Fuge

Yami: here Atem I thought your like this one Strawberry Chocolate Fudge.

Mana: I got my favourite cookie dough

Atem: what flavor did you get brother?

Yami: Mint dark Chocolate

Atem: are there always these many flavors.

Yami: ah ah.. Yes and there even more then this go a head try it.

Atem: ok

As every one wait for atem to try it he took a lick of his ice cream as his eyes went wide.

Atem: Wow this is amazing.

Heba: hey dude you may not want to eat it that fast.

Atem: Awww!

Heba: to late

After everyone broke out laughing at atem ice cream headack they went back to eating there ice cream as heba ask atem if he ever heard of duel monsters before.

Atem: no I haven't but yami told me about it.

Heba: well after were done here we can start making you guys a deck to play with.

A Few Minutes later...

Heba: ok here what I got.

As heba said this he sat two briefcases full of cards down on the table along with 3 different binders

Heba: Ok Yami let start with you frist let find what your deck should center around take a look and find a level 6 to 10 monster your want to focase your deck on.

Yami: how about these two.

Heba: ha Dark Magican and dark magician girl good pick but if I may ask why?

Yami: well a friend of my back in Japan really love that card plus am familiar with those two cards.

Heba: i see so your from Japan.

Yami: you can say that.

Heba: it nice.

Yami: have you been there before?

Heba: well I was born there I move here when I was 7 I still have family in japan.

Yami: I see

Heba: ok so if your going to focus on these two you may want a spell caster build so ill recommend these cards 40 45 49 and with magical hats that makes 50 cards here you go your new deck.

Yami: thanks

Heba: ok Atem where do the same you see these stars look at the cards that have 6 or more of these and find what you want your deck to be centered around.

Atem: ok um... What about this one

Heba: oh feigrand dragon that a good one since his effect is base of him being specal summoned from the grave yard your want your deck to have cards that will help you bring him at after he sent to the graveyard.

Atem: I see

Heba: so let see these should help you do that and add these so you can tribute summon him to the fuild there here you go.

Mana: so now that done Lets Duel.


	8. Seto Favor

Mana: so now that done Lets Duel.

Heba: ok hold on before we begain Atem do you know how to play?

Atem: well yami did tell me few things about.

Mana: hey heba I have an idea why not have a tag duel you and Atem and me and Yami that way you can help Atem as were playing.

Heba: that fine with me what you say Atem what to give it ago?

Atem: sure

Heba: ok follow me.

As they got up from the table Heba pulled out a big bag from behind a black box.

Mana: what you got there Heba?

Heba: oh nothing just something to make our duel more fun.

As he said this he pulled out a duel disk from the bag as he gave one to everyone mana keep saying how cool it was.

Atem: what this for?

Yami: it for dueling i use one when I was in japan.

Atem: oh ok?

Heba: don't worry ill show you how to use it.

Mana: well what we waiting for Let's Duel.

Heba: alright Atem come stand by me Yami you stand by Mana ok ill start us off I draw then ill play this Hunter Dragon then I play one face down card then I end my trun.

Atem: Wow that cool

Yami: interested brother

Atem: you know it.

Mana: alright my trun I draw then ill summon blue dragon summoner then I play a face down card and and end my trun

Heba: ok it your trun Atem frist you draw

Atem: ok I draw

Heba: then you choose a monster or spell or trap card to put down then when your done you say I end my trun.

Atem: ok then I choose to summon panther warrior then I play a face down card.

Heba: good now if you can't do anything else then you end your trun.

Atem: ok I end my trun.

Yami: ok my trun I draw i play one monster in defence then I play two face down card and end my trun

While yami and atem was dueling Ishizu was on the phone standing next to marik.

Ishizu: i know that but you still owe that favor

????: and why should I help you with this no offince but I have other thing to do then talk with you crazy people.

Ishizu: if I need to remind you you would of lost your company to the game company here in eygpt if it wernt for me and my brothers help.

????: please don't remind me i still regret ever geting your help to begain with.

Ishizu: so Seto Kiba is that a deal or no

Seto: fine ill have it to you in a few days but after this i owe nothing you understand.

Ishizu: ok luna bye Seto

Beep

Marik: so what he say.

Ishizu: he will have Yami and Atem new identity to use in a few days.

Marik: no offince sister but should we call Yugi am sure he would like to know.

Ishizu: trust me marik I want to but with kiba up Comming Turnnament yugi has a lot on his plate already plus we need to figure out why a spell was cast to bring yami and his older brother back to the world of the living.


	9. Alexandra & MrCannon

Later that day

Heba i activate lighting vortex destroying dark magician and dark magician girl then I attack with feigrand dragon directly for game.

Mana: all man you win as usual.

Yami: wow that was a good duel heba Atem did you have fun.

Atem: yeah I didn't think dueling could be this fun.

Yami: I now

Mana: wah...

Heba: mana what wrong?

Mana: there it that girl I saw this morning the one who just vanish.

As she pointed at a woman who was just staring at them heba yami and atem both look at her.

Heba: i think I know her.

As heba said this he wave at her as she walk up to them.

Heba: hey Alexandra

Alexandra: Heba

Heba: what brings you here?

Alexandra: you remember what I told you before.

Heba: oh about some phaorah return marking the return of a king.

Alexandra: yes the nameless phaorah has return and the 7 item of darkness and light are returning and seeking there Holders and there are though who seek them for evil purposes ill be leaving soon there other I must worn about this so heed my worrning.

As she left mana yami and atem walk up to heba.

Mana: ok that was creepy what was that about.

Heba: i dont know something about a nameless phaorah returning marking the return of a king.

Yami: what!

Atem: could it be?

Yami: brother do you know something.

Atem: I think so

Mana: uh heba isn't that your dad?

Heba: what!...oh no hey dad.

????: Heba do you know what time it is I told you to be home two hours ago!

Heba: sorry dad but..

????: there no but get to the house now!

Heba: yes dad...bye guys

As heba pick up his stuff and walk off with his father heba dad look back with this glare at his friends.

Atem: what with him.

Mana: that heba dad Mr. Cannon he always like that I don't like him that much.

Atem: why that?

Mana: I just don't get a good vibe from that guy heba says as soon he turns 18 he leaving.

Yami: oh how old is he now?

Mana: oh he 17 years old am 1 year younger then him what about you too.

Yami: am 17 years old

Atem: am 18 years old

Mana: oh man that means am younger then you too

As they where talking ishizu and marik walk up.

Ishizu: sorry mana it time we get back home.

Mana: all alright.

Ishizu: hey maybe you and heba can come over sometime for dinner you can even bring you dad if you like.

Mana: that would be great thank you miss ishizu will do bye guys

Yami: bye mana

Atem: by mana

As they walk back to ishizu and marik home yami started to tell them about the girl Alexandra who show up today and what she said.

Ishizu: the nameless phaorah return marks the return of a king along with the 7 items of darkness and light.

Marik: you think it might have something to do with the return of the millennium item.

Ishizu: maybe ill have to tell porfesser hawkins about this any how we should get to sleep tonight by the way we should get you two a identity in a few days.

Yami: that great thank ishizu for everything.


	10. HEBA!

At Heba's House.

As heba and his dad walk into the house yelling at him for not comming home on time.

Cannon: i set just a few rule and you still brake them your about as useless as that pathetic younger brother of your.

Heba: ok I understand I was late home but doesn't give you the right to talk about yugi like that.

Slap!

Cannon: i told you never to speek that name i lost my job becouse of him i was barely lucky to find a job here that pays just as well as that!

Heba: you still hate him for that yugi was 5 years old you came home and he was excited to see you it wasn't his fault that you drop that stupid building model.

After Heba said this cannon pick up heba by the collor throws him aganst the wall.

Cannon: next time you think about disobeying me or talking back your punishment will be far worse then this go to your room your not to come out until I say so you will not go to school or see your friends again until I say you will.

As heba walk off limping he could hear the curse words his father was saying as he close the door to his room he found him self praying his 18 brithday would come soon.

 **Tuesday April 7 2009**

At Ishizu house they just got Atem and Yami new identity

Yami: Yami Katsu I like it

Atem: Atem Katsu it means victory dosnt it?

Ishizu: yes it dose

Bakura: my identity is Bakura Meizu it means dark head I like it.

Yami: of course you do.

Ishizu: ok if I may ask you something Atem something I been wondering for a while you said you died when you where 6 right?

Atem: yeah

Ishizu: if you died when you where 6 how are you 18 now shouldn't you still be 6.

Atem: well that the power of the god for you back in the after life since I die young the goods allowed me to grow as my brother did when he was living but once he died i stop growing so when yami came to the after life I was 18.

Ishizu: i see that makes since.

As they finish talking they heard a loud knock at the door as marik went to get it he soon came in with a worried Mana.

Yami: Mana

Ishizu: mana what wrong.

Mana: it heba I don't know we were suppose to meet up after school at 3 but he never came to school so I called him but he didn't answer his phone. And I waited two hours for him to call back but he hasn't.

Ishizu: ok sweety calm down am sure he fine me and marik will go to his house to cheek on him he could just be sick and at home resting.

Mana: I guess but I have this bad feeling after seeing how mad his dad was at him yesterday.

Ishizu: ok if your that worried we can go cheek on him now

Atem: I want to come to

Yami: same with me

Marik: ill get ready

Bakura: if your going then count me in

Yami: wait you want to go.

Bakura: hey am just curious about this boy who looks like shortie that all.

Ishizu: ok then

Marik ok am ready let go.

as they open the door there was heba with a bruse on his face.

everyone: HEBA!


	11. Yugi's Brother

Everyone: HEBA!

Mana: oh my ra what happen to you?

Heba: I got in a fight with my dad he took my phone I couldn't call you so snuck out and came here.

Ishizu: your father did this to you.

Heba: yeah I say this is the worse he ever done.

Ishizu: ok your staying here Marik go get the frist aid kit mana I need you to go get your father for me tell him it a emergence.

Mana: ok ill be back heba.

Atem: here let me help you sit down heba.

Heba: thanks Atem.

Marik: her I got the kit

Ishizu: ok let treat some of these injures of yours.

Yami: so heba why did your father go off like this if he hasn't before.

Heba: i talk back to him he was saying some mean things about my younger brother yugi

Yami: YUGI!

Heba: yeah wait you know bother

Atem: yami isn't yugi that friend you told me about that help you.

Yami: yeah atem yes heba I know yugi he one of my best friends from Japan.

Heba: I see am glade to hear my brother has friends like you I haven't seen him in 13 years.

Ishizu: if your yugi older brother that would mean your father is..

Heba: yeah he yugi dad as well.

Yami: what made him hate yugi so much.

Heba: it a long story and frankly speaking your yugi's friend so it not my place to tell.

Yami: well that explan why you look so much like yugi.

Mana: were here yami atem this is my father officer Mahado.

Mahado: I heared everything from mana what what happen Heba.

Heba: my father got mad at me for talking back to him when he started to talk bad about my younger brother who live in japan he pick frist slap me then as I continue to try to defend yugi he pick me up by my collie and slamed me angst the wall.

Mahado: I see ok heba do you got a place to stay.

Heba: i..

Ishizu: he can stay with us after all your yugi brother right.

Heba: yeah

Ishizu: i dont think yugi will be to please if we didn't help you out Yami i have an idea when me my brother and bakura go to japan why not join us.

Heba: i dont know if I can my father has my information and passport.

Mahado: dont worry about that ill get everything am going to file this report to the chief of police then when I got the go ahead ill head over there for now am going to call him and see if I can get a police officer to watch this house until we deal with your father am leaving him in your care ms. Ishizu.

Ishizu: sure thing

Mahado: ill get back to you when I get what he needs.

Ishizu: sure thing thank you.

Mahado: ok for now we should go mana you can vist him tomorrow for now it getting late.

Mana: ok dad by heba hope you get better.

Heba: thanks mana

Ishizu: ok am done becouse there someone in every room your going to share a room with bakura.

Heba: so I take that bakura

Bakura: hey am a person you know not a thing.

As everyone laugh at bakura reaction Heba agreed to sharing a room with him.


	12. Sadding News

**Friday April 17 2009**

10 days later after heba started living with ishizu and the others yami bakura and atem got what they needed to go to japan and it was decided heba would come with them to japan as ishizu wash the dishes a knock sounded at the door.

Ishizu: Come in

Mahado: it me ishizu so how Heba?

Ishizu: fine your daughter came by and walk to school with heba.

Mahado: good as long as he with mana he should be safe have you called his brother yet?

Ishizu: actully i talk to him but it seem there somethings going on over there and I didn't get a chance to get to it when I was talking to him becouse he had to hang up.

Mahado: I see

Ishizu: i did tell professor hawkins and he share with me some saddling news it seems yugi and heba grandfather past away 6 mouths ago.

Mahado: oh dear dose heba know?

Ishizu: he already left for school when I talk to him i plan to tell him when he comes home.

Mahado: I see me and mana should be here by the way I got heba stuff in my car his passport and his things from the house ill go get them but before I do i should tell you that heba father has gone missing we believe once he realized heba ran off he probbly went into hidding.

Ishizu: i see so you guys don't know where he went.

Mahado: am afraid not well i better get his stuff I also bought this for him a suitcase that he can put his stuff in to go to japan.

Ishizu: thank you

Mahado: well I better go get his things.

Marik: you like him dont ya sis.

Ishizu: ahh... Marik don't snick up on me like that and it not like that.

Marik: I wouldn't say that you too where stairing at each other for some time.

Yami: what going on

Marik: morning yami nothing much just that my sister has a crush on officer Mahado

Yami: oh really.

Ishizu: it not like that at all anyway where atem and bakura?

Yami: still sleeping

Ishizu: well since your up there something I think you should know.

Yami: yeah what is?

Ishizu: yugi grandfather pass a way 6 mouths ago.

Yami: what!

Ishizu yeah perfessor hawkins just told me this morning after heba left for school.

Yami: so heba didn't know.

Ishizu: am afraid not.

Yami: I see

Mahado: well here heba things oh hey marik hey yami.

Yami: hello officer Mahado.

Marik: hey Mahado.

Mana: ms. ishizu were back.

Ishizu: welcome back mana heba.

Mana: hey dad

Heba: what going on.

Ishizu: heba you may want to sit down.

Heba: what wrong is it my dad.

Mahado: no it not him heba although the police haven't been able to find him.

Heba: oh ok then what is it.

Ishizu: your grandfather has pass away.

Heba: what!

Ishizu: i dont know much about it but he pass away 6 mouths ago.

Heba: what about my younger brother who looking after him.

Ishizu: he ok I have talk to him i having had the chance to tell him about you or yami yet seem something is going on over there that keeping him away from the phone but he is ok now that we have your passport we can leave for Japan day. After tommorw.

Heba: ok thanks for telling me ishizu.

Ishizu: no problem heba yami why don't you and marik go wake up atem and bakura it surprises me how long those two can sleep sometimes.

Yami: alright let go marik your wake bakura ill get my brother.


	13. Truth About Yami & Atem

**Sunday April 19 2009**

Two days later everyone was pack up and ready to head out for the Airport.

Ishizu: hurry up boys

Atem Heba: Comming

Heba: Come on Atem let go were ready.

Mana: I guess this is good by

Heba: hey mana don't worry were come and vist and who knows maybe someday you can meet my younger brother.

Mana: yeah

Ishizu: alright time to go.

After everyone was in the car they headed to the air port as they walk in to the Bush Libby and got in line to check in there bags.

Ishizu: ok just so you know after we get to japan we will be heading over to see perfessor hawkins at the domino museum.

Yami: ok ishizu

????: bags please.

Ishizu just these 3 bags the rest is Carrie on.

????:alright follow this line it take you to your gate.

Ishizu: thank you this way guys.

Atem: so what is domino like.

Yami: oh it an area of Japan but Japan capital is Tokyo domino is just one of it smaller city's.

Atem: I see

Heba: I wonder how much it chance since I been there last I wonder if yugi even remembers me.

Yami: am sure yugi will remember you I know he will be happy to see you again am positive.

Heba: thanks yami.

Yami: although I don't know if he be more excited to see you or me.

Heba: by the way you never told me how did you meet my brother.

Yami: well um ishizu you think it would be ok to tell him.

Ishizu: tell him what?...oh yeah you might as well if not you he might hear it from yugi or perfessor hawkins when we get to the museum.

Heba: wait hear what.

Yami: well would you believe it if I said me and atem and bakura are from ancient Eygpt.

Heba: what!

Yami: well long story short I was a phaorah who seal his soul away 5000 years ago to seal away a darkness using the millenium puzzle.

Heba: so where dose my brother fit in.

Yami: well after I seal my soul away my puzzle was shattered and do to it magic no one besides yugi was able to save it when he did my soul was fuse with his as long as he wore the puzzle it was thanks to yugi that I was able to stop the return of that darkness and protect the world from it and regain my memories and return to the afterlife.

Heba: wait your the nameless phaorah that Alexandra mention.

Yami: yes

Atem: yeah my story is I died and was allowed to grow up in the after life as long as my younger brother live in the world of the living and me and him was brought back here do to someone spell.

Heba: oh ok wow um.

Yami: your weirded out and don't believe us.

Heba: no I believe you becouse my brothers always been good with puzzle so I can believe what you said am just surprise at how much I missed of my brothers life.

????: Fligh 1245 to Domino Japan is now birding all those going to domino Japan please line up at the gate.

Ishizu there are flight come on time to go.

Heba: just you wait yugi your older brother is finally coming home to you.


	14. Ending Note

**Congregation!!** You Have Finish Book 1 Of The Light Of Lathina Book Series

so before you go off to look for book 2 let me share with you why i had thing happen the way it did.

frist off ill like to begain by talking about this series as a whole for those of you following my other book Yugioh Hidden Truths and Yugioh time shift alot of things for those books are being put in here along with some new idea i will be removing those books becouse i came with an idea to conbinded both of those book into one series of books.

so let brake down this book to shine some light on my train of thought for this book to begain llet start with the beginning of the book.

This is where ishizu and marik was having a conversation the main reason for this is to interduse you to the aspect of the story that will be touch on later.

Then we have Atem and Yami and bakura reason for being brought back to the world of living and the reason why Atem is yami older brother like the reason for that is the spell that will be brought up later in are story.

the back story on atem and why yami became Known as Atem for this i wanted to include Atem being yami brother but I new i would have to explain why yami was know as Atem so the way I seen it Yami family probbly had him go by his brother name so they wouldn't panic citizen of eygpt I heard of royal familys doing this so I didn't see a reason for this not to make since.

Then we have Heba friend Mana and her dad Mahado in the show mana and Mahado was reincarnated as the dark magician and the dark magician girl but the way I see it that it may not be the case as you will see later on with another character.

Now the next thing is the duel where I had the begaining and the ending reason I didn't show this duel all the way though is becouse i didn't want to focus on this duel do to the fact i didn't want this book be focus on dueling and just wanted to highlight the fact heba was teaching Atem how to duel.

Next was the appearence of Alexandra i don't want to say to much about her but she will play a big role in this book series and heba dad he a character i created base off of a bounch of yugi being abuse FanFiction I read and the reason I had him treating heba this way instead of yugi is becouse i wanted to explan why heba wasnt around during the timeline of the show.

Then I figure ishizu and marik would offer to take him to japan where yugi is and the reason for heba father disappearance is to leave my reader you wondering if or when ill bring him back in and who he just might.

Finally the other details in the story are thrown in to pay respect to those really good story that I read rather on here or on wattpad that had a lot of thought and planing put into them or thing that hit at something that will happen later in the series.

Well that pretty much it So now ill let you go look for **Book 2 of the Light Of Lathina Book Series YGO THE RETRUN OF THE MILLENIUM ITEMS** to make it easy for you just go to my profile where you can find it under stories please leave a review so I can hear what you think I can't wait to hear from you this is Scarlettrose95 and ill see you next time


End file.
